A Welcome Distraction
by Jennmc75
Summary: My entry for the Steamy Movie Crossover contest featuring the movie Serenity. Bella provides Edward with a distraction while the crew is away. Rated M for lemony goodness.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: A Welcome Distraction**

**Penname: Jennmc75**

**Movie or TV Show: Serenity**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**

* * *

**AN: This is my first attempt at a smutty lemon. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please forgive me if I butcher the genius that is Joss Whedon.

Thanks so much birdee 18 for being a super beta and getting this back to me super fast and with a headache. Love ya, bb. Thanks vjgm for validating everything on Twilighted for me.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. Joss Whedon owns Serenity. I just had fun twisting the two worlds together.

* * *

Every muscle in my body tensed as I watched the mule slowly disappear into the horizon. On board was my sister Alice along with the Captain, Emmett, and Kate. They were off to complete the latest job Captain had acquired. Alice had been helping the Captain with jobs for the past year, and it still made me uneasy. She had proven in the battle with the Reavers that she was capable of defending herself, but she still wasn't quite mentally stable. So much of her demeanor was still so child-like.

I was startled out of my musings when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist. "You gonna stare out the back all day, or are you gonna take advantage of this time alone and ravage me properly?"

Ah, Bella. One of the best things that resulted from the battle with the Reavers was our relationship. I was attracted to her the first time I saw her. She was so spunky, and the little grease smudges that adorned her face always turned me on. I was too focused on keeping Alice safe from the Alliance to pursue anything with Bella. I could see her interest in me, but I couldn't afford any distractions at the time.

Almost dying that day put my life in a whole new perspective. I couldn't refuse my attraction for Bella any longer. Professing my regret at never being with her ignited a fire in Bella. She jumped into the middle of the battle and fought for us. Everyday since then had been heaven.

We slowly made our way back to the infirmary. I wanted to make sure I was prepared in case they returned with any injuries I would need to treat. Alice and I had finally become an official part of _Serenity's_ crew. I was the ship's doctor, and she assisted the Captain on jobs.

Emmett no longer feared Alice. He finally accepted her and saw her as a little sister. At least when she is away from me I know the he will protect her at all costs. He still didn't care for me too much, but I could live with that.

Irina left the crew about two months after the battle with the Reavers. She couldn't take all of the memories of her husband Laurent that haunted her daily on the ship. Captain found a new pilot named Garrett and added him and his wife Kate to the crew. They fit in with everyone perfectly.

"I don't think we have properly initiated the infirmary, Dr. Masen."

"I think you're right, but I have to be ready in case they need me when they get back."

"Come on, Edward. We have at least two hours 'fore they get back. No worries of Emmett walking in or Alice needing something. Just you, me, and no interruptions." She slowly rubbed her hands over my chest.

"You know we aren't truly alone. Garrett is still in the cockpit," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but he ain't gonna leave his chair 'til Kate gets back all safe and sound. Now, Edward, I ask again, are you gonna ravage me properly?" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at me shyly.

"How is a man supposed to refuse an offer like that from such a tempting creature?" I crashed my lips onto hers and kissed her roughly. She returned the kiss with an intense passion. She invaded my mouth with her tongue, and we fought for dominance. I relented and let her take control of the kiss.

I threw her against the wall and started laying open-mouthed kisses along her neck and trailed down to her chest. Her breasts were perfection. I slowly massaged them through her shirt. She was moaning and arching into my touch. I worked my hands down to the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it off her body and threw it on the floor. My hands made quick work of removing her bra too.

She was now standing naked from the waist up. I could think of no sight more beautiful than Bella's naked breasts. I attacked her right breast with my mouth while my hands gently massaged her left breast. I could lavish her sinful mounds all day with my caresses.

"Edward," she moaned huskily.

"Yes, my Bella?" I asked. I knew what she wanted, but I wanted her to tell me.

"Please. I need you. Now." Her hands were against the wall frantically searching for something to hold on to.

"What exactly do you need?" I continued to place open-mouthed kisses along her stomach trailing down to the waistband of her jeans.

"I need to feel you," she said, writhing under my touch.

"As you wish, my Bella." I unbuttoned her jeans and proceeded to unzip them agonizingly slow. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You are driving me crazy cause you're moving too damn slow." She was so cute when she was turned on and frustrated from being thoroughly teased.

I finished with her zipper, and at a tortuously slow pace I pulled her jeans down her legs, kissing the exposed skin of her left leg the entire way down. I slowly moved up her right leg, placing kisses on it as I went. I finally made my way to her panties. I cupped her hot core in my hand. "Damn, Bella. You're already soaking wet for me."

"If you would quit teasin' me and get with the pleasin', then I could put that wetness to good use. I've been aching to have you twixt my nethers for too long." She dropped her head back against the wall in frustration.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I ripped her panties down her legs and threw them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. I ran my hands back up her legs and ended at her hot core. I slowly traced her opening, ending at her sensitive bundle of nerves. She shuddered at my touch. I inhaled deeply, relishing the smell of her arousal. "Bella, you smell divine." She whimpered in reaction.

I ran my tongue from her entrance up to her swollen nub, taking it into my mouth. I sucked and rolled it between my teeth while I inserted one finger slowly into her. She was so warm and tight. I groaned at the feeling. I inserted two more fingers and increased the pace I was moving them in and out of her. Bella was moaning and writhing at my ministrations. I curved my fingers, finding that perfect spot, and sent her over the edge. She came hard on my hand, screaming my name. I lapped up every drop. She tasted too good to waste any of her juices.

I kissed my way back up her body and crashed my lips to hers. She moaned at her taste on my lips. I felt my cock twitch at the sound. Bella flipped us and pinned me against the wall, attacking my neck with her lips. "Dr. Masen, you have far too many clothes on." She ripped my shirt open, scattering the buttons across the floor. I shrugged my shirt to the floor while she continued to shower my chest with nips and kisses. She worked her way to my nipple and gently bit down. I growled in response.

She continued trailing kisses down my torso until she reached my still-clothed waist. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants with lightening speed and then impatiently pulled my pants and boxers down at the same time. She slowly dragged her nails up my legs ending at my painfully hard cock.

"Dr. Masen, I think this needs further examination," she said, licking her lips.

Before I could respond, she licked the tip, savoring the taste. I groaned in delight. She slowly pulled me into her mouth, taking me in all the way to the base. She slowly bobbed her head up and down my shaft, torturing me with her tongue with every bob. I tangled my hands into her hair and helped her set a pace that was quickly pushing me to the edge. "Bella, if you don't stop I'm going to explode in your mouth, and I want to be inside you when I cum."

Bella gave me one last lick then slowly kissed her way back up my chest to my lips. I pulled her close to me and attacked her neck. I walked her back to the examination table and lay her on her back. I quickly climbed on top of her, positioning myself between her legs. "I will never live another day with regrets as long as you are with me," I whispered in Bella's ear as I thrust into her.

Bella quickly wrapped her legs around my waist, allowing me deeper access. Her hips met every thrust I made making my penetration even deeper. She was panting and calling my name. The only word I knew was Bella, and I repeated it over and over. I felt my release coming fast. I brought one of my hands between us and started rolling her clit between my fingers. I leaned to her ear and grunted, "Cum with me, Bella." My words pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm triggered my own, and I spilled my hot seed into her. We both came hard screaming the other's name.

I rolled onto my side and pulled Bella into my arms. I wiped her sweaty hair out of her face while kissing her forehead.

"I think I like sex in the infirmary almost as much as in the engine room," she said breathlessly.

"I agree. That was amazing."

We lay wrapped in each other's arms for about five more minutes before we heard a booming laugh come from the hall. Emmett popped his head in the door and got a devious smirk on his face.

"Well, damn. Looks like we missed the best party, Cap'n. Looks like Bella fixed the problem of needin' so many batteries."


End file.
